Cinco cosas que odio de la Navidad
by The life is a dream
Summary: n0n Volvi con un oneshot....un pequeño regalo de mi parte para todos....Feliz Navidad! n.n.....es un kaixrei.....dejen reviews please T.T....espero les guste!....T.T soy nueva aun en esto, ténganme paciencia TToTT....


Cinco cosas que odio de la Navidad

By: The life is a dream

n0n Hola! soy yo otra vez, pero en esta ocasión vine con un one-shot especial de navidad, digamos que es mi regalo de navidad adelantado jijijiji……¬¬ que esperaban algo más largo!……oigan, oigan u.ú soy nueva y apenas estoy comenzando ¬¬……además no he publicado uno, así que aprovecho 3…..pero adivinen la pareja del fic…..exacto es un Kai/Rei ¬¬ que más esperaban de mi, bueno aunque hay un podo de Takao/Max pero la principal única, verdadera y ley es la de Kai x Rei y quien me lleve la contraria sufrirá mi venganza MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..ok ok u.u ya me exalte…….debo dejar de tomar café ……Bien comencemos de una ves que se me va la luna y luego me quedo corta…..AL FIC

Si, si todos ya lo saben beyblade no es mió, ni los personajes u.u…..pero algún día no muy lejano MUAJAJAJAJA D

-´……´-Pensamientos

"……" Diálogos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.Cambios de escena

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La calles se encontraban atestadas de gente, más de lo que normalmente se veía en la ciudad, las tiendas adornadas, las canciones que resonaban solo indicaban una cosa, la navidad estaba cerca, mas en una casa la algarabía y la emoción de estas fiestas no era la excepción.

Nuestro seis chicos ( si puse 6 porque el monito chillón léase Daichi y el nerdo ósea Kenny……eso me recuerda…oh dios mió mataron a Kenny….hijos de p….. si, si ya me calló ¬¬) se encontraban felices adornando la casa del nipones, con el mejor de los ánimos, ya que en esta ocasión pasarían las fiestas todos juntos…… si habían decidido pasar las fiestas juntos, es por ellos que ahora en la casa del peliazul se hospedaban Max, Rei y sorpresa hasta Kai con motivo de la celebración, misma que fue propuesta por el nipón.

La verdad en china la navidad no es muy común, es por eso que Rei al escuchar la idea propuesta por su amigo, no dudo en aceptar alegando que seria bueno pasar tiempo todos juntos y además de ciertas razones que el pelinegro albergaba en su corazón; en cambio para Max si fue un poco difícil debido a que deseaba pasar las fiestas con sus padres, pero al escuchar la idea de pasar las navidades con su nipón, no pudo negarse, así que acordó con su madre que pasaría el 24 con sus amigos y ya en la mañana del 25 iría a casa de su padres a estar con ellos, lo mismo pensaba realizar Kenny con la diferencia que el no se quedaría para la cena navideña, ya que debía pasarlo con su familia pero acompañaría a los chicos todo la tarde del 24, Hilary lamentablemente no pudo asistir ya que como era costumbre todos los años, en esas fechas su familia viajaba a casa de su abuela (¬¬ uy! que pena me da), cosa que alivio mucho a cierto joven peliazul, por otro lado estaba Kai el cual acepto ir sin chistar, cosa que extraño mucho al nipones pero no le tomo importancia.

Todos, bueno no todos se encontraban muy atareados, por un lado Kenny probando las luces navideñas siendo ayudado por Daichi, el cual intentaba liberarse de estas ya que se encontraba atado en ellas pareciendo él un pequeño árbol de navidad, luego estaban Takao y Max quienes estaban armando el árbol navideño que trabajo el joven oji azul desde los estados unidos especialmente para la ocasión, llevaban así dos hora, más lo único que habían logrado fue un arranque de ira por parte de Takao, en el cual comenzó a gritarle al árbol de lo que futura mente moriría por no querer según el nipón cooperar, y un muy alegre rubio que veía la escena con una enorme sonrisa y una gota en la cabeza; por otro lado nuestro adorable felino se encontraba en la cocina preparando unas galletas navideñas para sus amigo con una enorme sonrisa, la receta de dichas galletas la encontró en una revista que su amigo ojiazul le dio para que pudiera mas o menos ver algunas de las costumbres navideñas y le fue de mucha ayuda, ya que en esa revista no solo encontró la receta de las galleta sino una gran variedad de platillos navideños de todo el mundo y es por ello que muestro querido oji dorado se ofreció a preparar la cena navideña, con el mejor de los ánimos; y nos queda nuestro amigo bicolor que en realidad no estaba haciendo nada, se encontraba recargado en una pared (que justamente quedaba frente a la puerta de la cocina), con su típica pose de a mi no me importa nada´´, más esto no era la total realidad.

"Maxie como dices que era?" repitió como por milésima ves el nipones.

"Tienes que asegurar la base primero, para luego tomar el soporte principal en donde irán las hojas, pero antes debes atornillar el soporte a la base del suelo" repitió el rubio lo que decían las instrucciones.

"Bien entiendo!………….CUAL DEMONIOS ES EL SOPORTE PRINCIPAL" exclamaba un totalmente histérico Takao, con sus manos sobre la cabeza.

"Hmf….idiota" masculla tranquilamente el bicolor al ver la escena que ante sus ojos se presentaba.

"Que dijiste Hiwatari"

"Y además sordo, lo que faltaba"

"Escucha avanzaríamos mas rápido si tú no estuviera ahí paradote sin hacer nada, porque no te mueves y dejas de gruñir como perro, y nos ayuda o es que acaso temes romperte una uña" satirizo el ojos café

Ante este comentaría el ojis rojos abandono su postura, se encamino hacia el nipón con una de sus mas recias miradas, pero antes de que lograra su cometido, el rubio se interpuso en su camino y dijo "chicos, chicos, tranquilos recuerdes es época navideña no hay que pelear entre nosotros"

"Pero MAXIEEEE el comenzó" berrincho el nipones.

"Ya Taka…….mejor terminemos de armar el árbol que aun falta adornarlo"

"MAXIEEEE porque siempre lo defiendes……yo soy tu novio, porque nunca me defiendes" exclamo cruzando se de brazos, con los ojos llorosos y un puchero.

Y tras un gran suspiro "vamos Taka, no te enojes" y poniéndose enfrente de su novio le regalo una tierna sonrisa y un dulce beso "ven vamos a terminar el árbol y luego iremos a donde tu quieras"

"SIIIIIII n0n" festejó como niño pequeño saltando alrededor del rubio para luego saltarle encima y abrazarlo por el cuello restregando su mejilla en la mejilla del otro, para luego encaminarse así abrazados hacia el árbol y retomar su labor.

"¬¬ vaya que tonto es Takao….y que fácil de persuadir es" expreso el oji-esmeralda aun enredado en las luces.

"QUE DIJISTE PIGMEO" dijo el otro acercándose rápidamente y poniendo su puño serrado frete a la cara del menor.

"A QUIEN LE LAMAS PIGMEO…….que es un pigmeo o.oU"

"¬¬Uu"

"oigan no sabia que Takao supiera que es un pigmeo……….no creí que conociera esa palabra " exclamo el chico de lentes

"Lo mas seguro es que no lo sepa y que lo escuchara por la calle" dijo el oji azul

"hmf"

"MAXIEEEE, KENNYYY………….porque nos tan malos conmigo TT"

"Ya están lista las galletas" y en ese instante de la cocina un muy alegre Rei salía con una bandeja llenas de unas deliciosa y humeantes galletas, conjunto con 6 vasos de leche.

"COMIDA" dijeron al unísono el peliazul y el oji. esmeralda al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaban a toda velocidad hacia un sorprendido pelinegro, más este, gracias a su increíble agilidad y reflejos logro moverse aun lado esquivando a los otros dos sin derramar una gota de los vasos.

"Que bien Rei me muero de hambre y huele delicioso" exclamo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la sala , en donde el oriental acomodaba la bandeja, mas pronto todos se reunieron alrededor de dicho lugar a comer las galletas preparadas por el chino y alabarlo por lo deliciosas que estaban, pero no todos estaban en ese lugar, ya que cierto bicolor había desaparecido de la vista de todos en silencio para que nadie lo notase cosa que no paso desapercibida por cierto chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba en el patio de aquella casa, estaba molesto realmente molesto, no soportaba mas los estupidos comentarios de Takao, la amabilidad que todos tenían estos últimos días sin razón aparente "navidad…va! tonterías" y es que el odiaba la navidad (aquí en adelante son los pensamientos de Kai)-´como odio la navidad (eso dije….Kai:¬¬……9.9 bueno, bueno ya entendí), todos están tan falsamente alegres y amables, para celebrar que se yo, de la venida de ese gordo estupido que anda sonriendo……va! simple excusa de los padres para mantener a los mocosos tranquilos un tiempo…..mas eso es lo que es esto no, una excusa de las grandes empresas para vender sus productos de forma masiva a los pobres incautos que estupidamente caen en sus redes…idiotas……Ja! navidad……….si claro época de compartir…….no me hagan reír, época de hipocresía diría yo…..en donde te pones una mascarilla sonriente ante todo el mundo y eres gentil, paro el resto del año demostrar lo pútrido de tu existencia……y cual es la necesidad de adornar un lugar con cosas ridiculas…..fácil simplemente para perder el tiempo, porque no lo invierten en algo mas productivo que eso…… y lo peor…..las ridículas canciones en donde todos es amor y felicidad….por favor no me hagan vomitar y esas grotescas tradiciones……la cena, prender velas que estupideces son esas, como si no comieran el resto del año que tiene eso de especial en esa noche y si quieren prender velas háganlo no tienen que esperar una estupida fecha del año para hacerlo y a todo esto, porque dar regalos, si quieres dar algo no importa la fecha en que te encuentres solo hazlo, mas eso es otro banalismo…….que porquería es la navidad……ja! lo peor es la razón porque estoy aquí, y esa razón en ese momento esta adentro comiendo unas galletas feliz de la vida y yo aquí pudriéndome en mi miseria, pero es feliz es lo único bueno de mi vida

------------------------ (Flash Back )-------------------------

Se encontraba tranquilo en su mansión de Rusia practicando, como diariamente lo hacia con su blade, más su tranquilo entrenamiento fue perturbado por una voz

"disculpe joven" dijo temeroso el mayordomo

"que" exclamo fríamente y dirigiendo uno de las mas gélidas miradas al ser que lo perturbo en su entrenamiento matutino.

"perdone joven es que tiene una llamada, dicen ser sus amigos y que es sumamente importante"

"hmf" y sin mas se dirigió a tomar el teléfono que le extendía su mayordomo.

"que quieren" especto fríamente

"Kai eres tu? ay perdón claro que eres tu …… bueno Kai veras, Taka propuso que seria buena idea que pasáramos las fiestas juntos todo el equipo en su casa " especto nerviosamente su compañero oji azul temiendo que el ruso le gritase o peor

Un silencio tortuoso y agobiante fue lo que se formo después, para desesperación del americano, y por la mente del bicolor lo único que rondaba era -ja! navidad que tontería, estar juntos…… nunca- mas antes de que diera su firme y fría decisión …."sabes Kai, Rei ya acepto y viene en camino, porque no te animas, te divertirás" especto nuevamente el rubio, con una sonrisa de triunfo del otro lado de la línea, el sabia los sentimientos del bicolor hacia el chino, y los apoyaba al cien por ciento, es por ello que siempre le gustaba, tramar situaciones en donde esos dos estuvieran juntos, con el fin de ayudar a su amigo bicolor.

El ojis rojos lo único que atino fue a suspirar derrotadamente, si el Kai Hiwatari fue derrotado por unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que expresaban tanta ternura, una larga y oscura cabellera más negra que la noche, pero de apariencia sedosa como la mas fina de las cedas; por una sonrisa que hasta los mismos dioses envidian, y una hermosa piel apiñonada que…..cuanto no daría por sentir solo un momento esa piel entre sus manos besarla, sentir esos hermosos y sensuales labios…..cuanto no daría por eso, no le importaba si luego lo matasen, sufrir el peor de los tomentos, ir hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario…..el vendería con gusto su alma al mismísimo demonio por una simple caricia del oriental y feliz aceptaría su castigo por la eternidad………mas nuevamente fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por la voz de su rubio compañero, el bicolor tenia mas que claro las intensiones del pequeño ojiazul el no era ningún tonto y sabia lo que el pequeño tramaba…..y en cierto punto hasta le agradecía, si suena extraño pero le agradecía, claro el nunca se lo diría como tal, pero, gracias al rubio y sus intervenciones más de una ocasión pudo estar solo con su amado gato y disfrutar de su compañía entera para él y solo para él.

"y que dice Kai" reitero nuevamente lo anteriormente dicho ya que el bicolor no salía de su mutismo

"si….adiós" y así colgó sin mas. Tomo su blade y se dirigió a su cuarto para alistar sus cosa, no sin ante decir al mayordomo que quería que le apartasen un boleto a primera hora hacia Japón

------------------------ ( Fin del Flash Back)-------------------------

-y mírenme aquí aguantando todo esto por él, soy patético´- pero tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que cierto muchachito chino se le acercaba hasta que:

"Hola Kai" dijo al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

"Hola" dijo intentando en vano sonar indiferente y nos mostrar su sorpresa.

"Puedo sentarme" indico el oriental

"Has lo que quieras" y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza intento mantener su talante serio ya que deseaba con todo su ser sonreí.

"Eh….bueno Kai dime tienes hambre?" dijo una ves que estuviera sentado al lado del soviético.

"Uh?" expreso con duda

"Bueno digo…ya sabes, como estuvieron toda la tarde trabajando, para arreglar la casa" expreso con un pequeño y adorable rubor en sus mejilla.

"un poco"

"Bueno sabes Takao y Daichi se comieron todas las galletas, pero, yo pude salvar esta y…..toma" y le extendió al bicolor una galleta en forma de humanito, con la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos tapando su cara así que el ojicarmin no notó, que la cara del oriental estaba totalmente roja.

La sorpresa de Kai fue mucha al ver la galleta, esta no era como las otras, era diferente claro que era diferente, se parecía a él; la galleta tenia un gesto serio y en sus mejillas tenia pintado unos pequeños triangulitos aparte tenia una bufanda atada al cuello la cual parecía ser de malvavisco; el bicolor vio la galleta y luego paso su vista a el oriental que aun seguía con la cabeza gacha y nuevamente sus orbes se posaron a la galleta, para luego morderla por una esquina y exclamar un "deliciosa" lo suficientemente audible para que el chino lo escuchara.

Ante esto el oriental subió rápidamente su cabeza mostrando sus carrillos sonrosados, y esbozando una gran sonrisa "enserio te gusto" recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro, quien degustaba la galleta tranquilamente, la sonrisa en el oriental se agrando aun más y sus ojos despedían un brillo sin igual, se encontraba muy contento el había hecho esa galleta especialmente para el bicolor que tanto amaba y la verdad tenia miedo que no le gustase; mas se dio cuenta de algo, y es que desde que el bicolor le hablo no había despegado la mirada de este y al notarlo lo único que atino hacer fue bajar rápidamente la mirada con un muy acentuado sonrojo en sus carrillos y giro nuevamente su cabeza hacia al frente ocultando parte de su cara tras sus flequillo " Ehm…..bueno……yo…..sabes esto es extraño no?"

"Eh?" fue lo único que atino a decir el bicolor dirigiendo su mirada hacia el oriental mas lo que se encontró lo dejo perplejo, ahí sentado a su lado tan cerca que el calor que despedían su cuerpo lo estaba matando, con su mirada gacha ocultando sus hermosos soles tras su fleco, sus labios tan rosados y carnosos más no demasiado, su piel…..simplemente perfecto…..Rei que hermosa y deliciosa tortura representaba en ese y en todo momento para el oji-carmín…..mas podían tacharlo de masoquista todo lo que quisieran, porque para él era un placer total vivir toda la eternidad del placentero sufrimiento que era para el Rei.

"Bueno si tu sabes esto de la navidad, en china no es una fiesta que se desconozca totalmente, más en mi aldea nunca le prestábamos atención, la verdad a mi me parecía una fiesta un poco extraña y sin sentido pero ahora……no me parece tan malo" dijo el pelinegro, sacando abruptamente al soviético de sus cavilaciones.

"Hmf!... navidad…..perdida de tiempo" exclamó duramente

"Vaya que no te agrada la navidad, pero porque?...no puede ser tan malo" vocifero el chino dirigiéndole una dulce mirada, dejando mas que aturdido al bicolor, que se perdió en tan hermosos ojos, fuente de calor para su fría existencia, más cuando pudo reaccionar e intentar decir algo, fue bruscamente interrumpido por el chico de lentes que se encontraba cerca de ellos, pero cuando llego? era la pregunta que atormentaba en este instante al bicolor y cambiando su semblante nuevamente le dirigió una de las mas recias y frías miradas al pequeño

Si Kenny que pasa? pregunto el oriental ante el mutismo de su amigo, y es que el no se había dado cuenta de la mirada que su compañero de al lado le dirigía al otro.

"Este…..yo….yo….ah! lo que quería preguntarte Rei es que si vas a salir?" dijo el pequeño de lentes aun un poco pasmado debido a la gélida mirada que le fue dirigida

"Si porque?" expreso el oriental con cara de duda

"No, era porque necesitaba comprar unas cosas para terminar de adornar la casa pero, estoy ayudando a los chicos aun con el árbol es por eso que quería pedirte el favor"

"Claro! no hay problema dime que es lo que necesitas jefe" y esbozó otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

"Gracias! toma aquí esta todo lo que falta" y dicho esto se retiro a la casa del nipón

"De nada jefe" y luego se incorporo para quedar frente al bicolor "quieres venir?...no se talvez te sirva para despejar la mente dar una vuelta" y nuevamente una bella sonrisa se mostró en su rostro

"Bien" simplemente se levanto y se encamino a la puerta, más la verdad se encontraba sumamente feliz, si extremadamente feliz, pasaría la tarde con su gatito, claro tenían que comprar las estupideces esas de navidad y aguantar a la gente, pero no le importaba el sacrificio lo valía, todo con tal de pasar mas tiempo cerca de su minino de ojos ámbar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así toda la tarde se la pasaron comprando los encargos, demás esta decir que Kai se encontraba fastidiado por la atmósfera de según el falsedad, más todos eso no importaba ya que estuvo todo el tiempo cerca de Rei, quien muy alegre le hablaba de todo lo que había hecho este tiempo y de lo que pensaba hacer para la cena de navidad, gracias a la revista que Max le había dado. Ahora se encontraban caminando tranquilamente disfrutando la compañía del otro por las calles de la ciudad, se dirigían hacia la casa de s amigo peli-azul cuando Rei apresuro su paso adelantando por mucho al oji-carmín y dirigiéndose hacia una vitrina.

El bicolor se acerco lentamente observando cada reacción del neko, la verdad es que estaba embelesado y es que la carita que su gatito...si su gatito y es que el no se mentía y sabia que adoraba al neko, y siempre que se refería a él era así, aunque nadie lo sabia y la verdad el ya se había decidido a exprésale sus sentimientos al su pelinegro pero siempre había algo o alguien que se lo impedía pero no le importaba el estaba decidido y aunque le tenia miedo a la respuesta……si verdadero y absoluto miedo a ser rechazado por su adoración, pero lo que más le importaba es que fuera feliz y si a su lado no lo era el velaría porque su bello gatito encontrara la felicidad, aunque no fuera con él, ya que lo mas importante para él era Rei y nunca permitiría que algo le pasase eso era una promesa que se había hecho y que cumpliría hasta el día de su muerte y quizás mas allá de esta. Se acercó hasta donde Rei se encontraba y vio lo que el oriental veía con tanto afán, su mirada se lleno de ternura y es que cuantas ganas tenia de besarlo y abrazarlo, más otra vez se contuvo y acercándose al chino le pregunto muy bajito "dime te gusta"

"Ah!...bueno yo….si no te parece bonito" dijo con una carita llena de inocencia y con ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos, para luego dirigir su mirada nuevamente a la vitrina

El bicolor esbozó una diminuta sonrisa y apartándose sigilosamente del oriental que seguía observando la vitrina entro a la tienda.

"Oye Kai ya deberíamos irnos, los chicos nos esperan y…" dijo esto al tiempo que alzaba su vista, mas al no encontrarse a su amigo comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada por todos lados "Kai?" no lo encontró por los alrededores y comenzó a preocuparse mucho, más se calmo al ver a su bicolor amigo salir de esa tienda "Kai donde estabas?"

"Toma" le dijo el bicolor extendiéndole una bolsa que el chino tomo un poco extrañado, y sin importar la reacción de su compañero oriental emprendió nuevamente su marcha.

El oriental aun inmóvil en su lugar no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al ver la bolsa y su contenido "esto……KAI!" y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba este.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían llegado a la casa de su amigo sin decir palabra alguna Rei tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y sujetaba fuertemente la bolsa que el bicolor le había dado, y este se encontraba caminando tranquilamente con sus manos en los bolsillo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lado contrario al oriental.

Cuando llegaron a la casa fue grande de la sorpresa de los dos, al ver que después de un día completo el árbol al fin estaba armado y listo, solo faltaban los adornos (¬¬ y solo se necesitaron tres personas), el bicolor exclamo algo como un inútiles, a lo que el peliazul comenzó nuevamente con su berrinche, mas fue ignorado enormemente por el soviético quien se dirigió nuevamente hacia el jardín ante la atenta mirada de unos gatunos ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento soplaba con tranquilidad, el ambiente era iluminado bajo las tenues luces y las estrellas, creando un contexto lleno de paz y tranquilidad; se encontraba bajo un árbol casi sin hojas, contemplando las estrellas, suspiro pesadamente y cerrando sus orbes la imagen que tanto lo torturaba apareció nuevamente "quizás lo que mas odie de la navidad es que no puedo estar siempre contigo"

"Dijiste algo"

"Que" a Kai casi le da un infarto, al ver ahí frente a el, a su lindo gatito con una hermosa sonrisa, pero algo se le vino a la mente rápidamente y si no había escuchado? que le diría…"Des…desde cuando estas ahí" pregunto algo perturbado, pero lo disimuló bien

"Ah?...bueno no desde hace mucho y dime no tienes frió?...ya que prepare chocolate caliente y quería saber si deseabas un poco" dijo esto con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Yo" dijo en un susurro mas que nada

"Que hermoso!" y se coloco al lado de Hiwatari a bajo el árbol

"Que?"

"Que noche tan hermosa, mira la estrellas" expreso dando toda su atención al cielo estrellado que se presentaba ante él.

"Si muy hermoso" mas el no se refería a la noche (¬¬ suena trillado lo se pero que u.ú)

"Gracias" experto aun mirando el cielo

"Porque?" ahora si no entendía nada

"Por lo de la tarde, no te lo agradecí….GRACIAS me encanto" dijo con una tímida sonrisa dándose la vuelta para encarar al bicolor quedando de frente, mostrando así un ligero sonrojo, mas algo llamo su atención, una gota de agua que traviesa cayo en su nariz "agua" y diciendo esto levanto su cabeza al cielo viéndolo pero algo llamo su atención nuevamente "Kai mira eso debe ser muerdago, Max me contó algo de el mmmmm…..como era, ah si!...que cuando dos personas están pardas bajo el muerdago se tienen que dar un….." mas no pudo terminar ya que sintió algo sumamente calido y delicioso sobre sus labios….era Kai….era Kai! lo estaba besando, pero co…como…mas poco le importo las razones y se entrego a la increíble y calida sensación, cerrando sus ojos y acercando cada vez más su cuerpo, que fue rápidamente apresado por los fuertes brazos del otro, en un arrullo calido……

Prontamente el toque entre sus labios paso de ser uno tierno y dulce a algo un poco mas intenso, pero luego se separaron para verse, ambos con un fuerte tono rosa en sus mejillas, mas Hiwatari apretó mas su agarre al cuerpo del neko y acerco su rostro lentamente al oído de este y en un susurro dijo " Te amo" y luego oculto su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Rei como si temiera a la respuesta.

No creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban, talvez estaba enfermo o delirando quien lo sabría pero se sentía inmensamente feliz, creyó explotar de felicidad, sus ojos brillaron como nunca su sonrisa relucía y aforrándose aun mas al cuerpo del otro "yo también te amo Kai"

Rápidamente levanto su cabeza, para enfrentar al neko que lo veía con la más hermosa de las sonrisas dedicada unica y exclusivamente a él, y entonces comprendió que no escucho mal, LO AMABA, su neko lo amaba, por un momento creyó morir mas nuevamente unió sus labios con los de su minino en un toque mas intenso produciendo infinidad de sensaciones en ambas, con su lengua toco tenuemente los labios del otro y prontamente estos se abrieron permitiendo su paso y con calma y ternura exploro aquella húmeda y deleitante cavidad, sintiendo todo su exquisito sabor, quería que nunca terminara y lo disfrutaría al máximo, mas la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y tubo muy a su pesar que separase, quedando frente a frente otra vez; subiendo una mano acarició la mejilla del otro donde con extrema ternura acarició "Rei, mi Rei" y nuevamente se unieron en otro beso, lleno de amor y devoción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"jejejejeje"

"Oye Maxi que haces? de que te ríes?"

"De nada Takao de nada" dijo el jovencito rubio cerrando la puerta por la que estaba observando la ´noche´ y luego le dirigió una linda sonrisa a su compañero

"Max no sabes donde están los muerdagos, es que pensaba colocarlos en las entradas y no los encuentro"

"Yo, no la verdad no tengo idea 9.9" expreso haciéndose el desentendido

"Bueno no importa le preguntare a Kenny…….. has visto a Kai y a Rei, no están por ningún lado"

"Deben estar por ahí, que te parece si vamos con Kenny y Daichi a terminar de decorar el árbol taka" y dicho esto se lanzo sobre su novio y le dio un tierno beso en los labio

"Claro"

Y se dirigieron hacia la sala ambos con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa llenas de felicidad y amor, pero mas relucía la de nuestro amigo oji azul que se encontraba sumamente feliz porque sus dos amigos por fin eran felices.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Navidad después de todo………talvez no sea tan mala como yo pensé - y con este pensamiento se aferro más (eso se puede O.ó) al cuerpo que entre sus brazos se encontraba, para otorgarle todo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba; y una sincera, completa y hermosa sonrisa hacia aparición por primera vez, mas no seria la ultima en su rostro.

**.-.-.-.The End.-.-.-.**

Y ahí quedo……que tal…..ok ok no quedo muy bien, pero que quieren, soy nueva en esto, supongo que con el tiempo mejorare ¬¬……..Bueno esto es un regalo para TODOS aquí en FF, de mi para ustedes, lo hice de todo corazón espero que les guste, y ya sabes dejen review y me dicen si les gusto o no, si les gusto (aunque lo dudo ¬¬) talvez lo continué……pero bueno creo que lo mió no es el romance ne?...verdad que dice nn….nos vemos y les deseo a todos **FELIZ NAVIDAD!...** No lo olviden dejen review please y nos estamos viendo…..hasta pronto

_**If life were a dream…..I wish I would wake up from this nightmare**_

**nn OTRA VEZ LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


End file.
